Love Will Prevail
by stelena-forever-and-always
Summary: 2 Season 4 alternate endings because I was not happy with the way they ended
1. Feel Again

**Sorry if it's too short! Note:Elena's thoughts are in italics**

Elena was standing on the side lines of the dance floor when she saw Stefan approach her. "Don't you remember,Elena?"

"What?What should I remember?"

"That you said when you were still human that you couldn't wait to go to prom with said you couldn't wait until our first slow dance and that",he moved behind her. "Whatever song was playing would be _our _song",he whispered in her ear.

Her body had always tingled when he did that._Stop it Elena!You are not supposed to feel anything!_ "Then you said that when the song ended,you wanted me to dip eventually,when I brought you back up,you would what,Elena?"

She made a small gasp in remembering."When you brought me back up,I would say,'I love you,Stefan.'Then,you promised me that you would say that you loved me right back and you would kiss me."

"That's right." He grabbed her hand and brought her out to the dance floor,where a slow song had just began. _What is he doing?He isn't seriously going to fulfill that commitment,is he? _The song playing was _All I Need _by _Within Temptation_,which just happened to be Elena's favorite song. When the song was about to end,Stefan dipped looked into his green eyes and felt something inside of she hadn't felt since before they broke up._Am I feeling?How is this possible?Whatever,I just have to stop this feeling soon._

He brought her back into a standing position. Then,he whispered for her ears only,"I love you Elena.I always have and I always will." _I can't do this. _Elena looked at him and ran outside.

_He still loves everything I did to him,he still loves me."How many more ways are there for you to rip my heart out__?" It's true.I ripped his heart out and stomped on it countless times;not regarding at all how he even after that,he still loves me. _She felt something in her heart. _Am I feeling again? Lexi said the easiest emotion to get back is she right?_

"Elena." She turned around and saw Stefan behind her. "Leave me alone,Stefan!I feel nothing for you!" Her heart ached at what she said to him._How come I didn't feel something when I said that to Damon? _He walked over to her until he was right in front of her.

_That's it.I can't do this anymore.I can't hold back anymore. _She moved closer to him and,lightly at first,kissed put her arms around his neck and he put his around her pushed him against the brick wall and entangled her fingers in his soft ,the kiss went molten. They had begun to kiss passionately,then fiercely and hungrily.

When they finally parted,she gazed back into his green eyes that brought back memories. "You're staring." "I'm gazing." "It's creepy." "It's romantic",she replied,laughing at their old joke. He kissed her back. When they pulled away,she said,"I love you,Stefan." "I love you too,Elena."


	2. I Belong With You

**For those of you who wanted me to make this story go farther than a one-shot,this is for you! This chapter is my version of the 'I'm not sorry' conversation between Damon and Elena:**

_"I'm not sorry I met you.I'm not sorry that knowing you,has made me question everything.I'm not sorry that in death,you're the one that made me feel the most alive."  
_

"But,Damon.I'm not sorry that my heart will always love Stefan." She looked into his now sad eyes. "I'm sorry but,it will _always _be matter what." She left the room,not looking behind her at Damon's heart broken ,she kept on walking to the one she belonged with,the one she had chosen.

He was sitting in a chair,listening to the whole conversation between Damon and Elena. "Now look who's eavesdropping",Lexi said behind was happy and smiling as he rose up out of the chair to go look for Elena.

He was outside when he heard someone shout his around,he saw Elena. She ran toward him and jumped into his arms so quickly, he almost fell. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck.

It felt so good to be in his arms;so hadn't even realized how wrong things had been between them until now,when the feeling of wrong the sweetness and tenderness in the world was surging between was where she belonged;where she would always else was she had first turned,all she wanted was ,the sire bond,the _stupid _sire bond,had destroyed things between she had been an emotion-less bitch,not feeling anything for ,now,she was herself and with the one she loved. Finally,he kissed of love,delight,and appreciation overwhelmed her and with happiness,she realized that those feelings were not hers but his. "I love you",he said softly after breaking the first Elena just simply accepted the words and then she realized what he had said._He loved her._Even after everything she had put him through,all of the pain,he still loved her. "I love you, I will for the rest of eternity."

They went back inside and went upstairs to Stefan's room. Once they were upstairs,there was a long time of silence,where he felt his heart beating faster and ,he just held her in his arms,kissing was his alone,and they belonged just like this,and he never wanted that to change. When they parted he whispered in her ear,"I want to kiss you," She nodded. "Until you faint in my arms." She gasped,and finally whispered back,"Yes". So he had kissed her breathless and didn't enough,the kisses became more hand was fisted in her hair and they moved forward until she was lying down on the bed with him on top of felt love surge through her body-solid,constant love-and there was a piece of regret at the time they had lost.

Stefan sighed against her lips and she felt peace flood through him as he finally understood that he was the only one for eventually fell asleep wrapped around each tonight,they would be each others light.


End file.
